Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire stranding machine, and more particularly to the wire stranding machine capable of stranding wires evenly.
According to the prior art, the capstan is located inside the rotary structure and just in front of the winding drum, and the wire material is being stranded as well as given a tension at the time of passing through the flyer bow. But because of the long distance between the wire supply position and the capstan, there may cause an irregular pitch in stranding the wires thereby resulting in an unevenly stranded product even if the wires were pulled with a given tension.
The reasons for this defective product are because the wires are supplied in a free condition relative to the rotary structure and also because the wires slacken under the influence of the wind force generated by the rotary structure. Particularly in case of stranding two wires, it was an important requirement to pull them uniformly. If one wire is pulled with a stronger force than the other, the former will become straight with the latter being coiled around, resulting in an inferior product as stranded wires.